From U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,049, a system enhancing automation of activating network service between a customer modem and a central office modem over a digital subscriber line link is known. In the system according to this prior art, the central office modem couples the customer modem to a network for providing the network service, the system comprising a polling system coupled with the central office modems.
Furthermore, TS 33.203 of the third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Access security for IP-based services (Release 10), 16 Jun. 2010 discloses a method for establishing a connection between an access node of a telecommunications network and a User Equipment.
Such known systems have a number of drawbacks. For example, due to the polling system defining a certain time period during which no network access is possible for the customer modem. Furthermore, the known system relays on the provisioning of a session assigned Internet Protocol address which cannot be used permanently and therefore necessitates the reconnection of the connection between the customer modem and the communications network (by possibly another Internet Protocol address and thus possibly a disconnection step and/or the initiation of new session and/or a reboot operation of the customers equipment.
Furthermore, according to the prior art, in order to establish the Internet Protocol connection between, on the one hand, the Internet Protocol Edge node and, on the other hand, the User Equipment like a customer modem or a CPE (Customer Premises Equipment), it is always necessary to use—as an authentication information—an information that is used or distributed in an untrusted environment. For example, CPE units are pre-configured in a user-specific manner and distributed to a plurality of customers or the customer hast to configure the CPE with credentials he got from the operator of the telecommunications network. Such pre-configuration information is not inherently secure or trusted because, due to the steps occurring prior to the establishment of an Internet Protocol session according to the prior art, the telecommunications network operator necessarily needs to distribute such credentials or pre-configuration or other (previously trusted) information in an untrusted environment or to an untrusted environment (e.g. customers household).
These limitations have the effect that the connection between the customer modem on the one hand and the telecommunications network on the other hand is comparably time consuming. The user has to type in credentials to access the network. There is no plug and play solution to access the network and services provided to the network connectivity.
Furthermore, German patent publication DE 10 2007 039 516 A1 discloses a method for configuring a communication port in a user-specific manner, the method comprising the step of providing a default profile, the default profile being directed to a specific user, and the method further comprising the step of assigning the user-specific default profile to a user-specific configuration profile, the user-specific configuration profile being assigned to a specific user.